Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful container case and more particularly to a blow molded or injection molded carrying case.
Many types of container cases serve not only to transport their contents in a safe and reliable manner but also to store such contents neatly and conveniently. A large number of these container cases are constructed from a synthetic material, such as plastic, which provides the case with strength and durability and a relatively light weight. Such container cases are particularly well suited for use by children for storage of toys, especially those toys which contain a number of individual components, for example, toy building blocks or the like.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,139 issued to Wilcox et al. as an example of such a container case. As described in the above reference, a blow molded carrying case has a base and a cover which are connected together on a corresponding side of each by an interrupted hinge. Such cases are lightweight to carry and yet durable and are perfectly adaptable for use by children.
One of the problems with such cases having a cover and a base, especially those having a cover and a base which are approximately equal in height, is that the maximum storage space for their contents is limited to the height of the base. If the case is filled beyond the height of the base, it is possible that such contents will spill out when the case is opened, even if the case is properly resting on its base.